This invention relates to computer keyboards, and particularly to apparatus and furniture on which they are supported. Computer keyboards have become commonplace in the office environment. They are typically detached from the computer monitor and processing unit, and placed on top of the user's desk. In that location they permanently occupy valuable desk space, are at an ergonomically less desirable height, and typically lack any tilt adjustment. Some efforts have been made to improve the ergonomic positioning of the keyboard; e.g., special shelves have been built into computer work stations to lower the keyboard to a height below that of the customary desk surface.